


Revelation

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Scavenger Poe One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Badass Poe Dameron, Creepy Kylo Ren, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Poe and Rey Switch AU, Psychological Horror, Scavenger Poe Dameron, canon typical torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which scavenger Poe Dameron makes an unpleasant discovery.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Torture/Interrogation 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for torture.

The interrogation room was cold, almost sterile, the room almost in shadow even as Poe’s eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. It was something that he was used to; as a scavenger, he had gone exploring in many, many different cramped places. It was one of the reasons Plutt kept him, he could only assume — he was useful and could fit into cramped spaces. Outside the room, distant voices traveled, one muffled and deep (the one from the forest, Poe realized with a jolt), another haughty and slimy and cold. Poe couldn’t make out what they were saying, but they were arguing over him, arguing what to do with him.   
  
Already, Poe couldn’t help but feel a chill go through his body.   
  
It was then that the muffled, deep voice said, “I will deal with the scavenger however I see fit, General.”  
  
“Careful, Ren,” sneered the haughty, cold voice. “That your personal feelings not get in the way of your task.”  
  
Last time Poe came across something so oily, he mused, he’d been fourteen and working as a mechanic for Plutt, and cleaning up an oil spill on Jakku. He couldn’t help but flinch in distaste at the voice, if only for what it represented.   
  
A tall, lean figure strode into the room, dressed in black robes and a mask that struck Poe as almost avian. Like a bird picking at scrap metal. He already couldn’t say he was looking forward to this.   
  
“You,” he said. “I know you. You were in the forest...”  
  
“I was.”  
  
“What is this place?” It was the closest question Poe could ask, actually.   
  
Silence. Then the figure spoke. "First Order headquarters. Distasteful, but it will do. For the moment.” A beat. “If you’re wondering where the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends are...you’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.”  
  
Poe glared at him. “They’re good people.”  
  
“So you delude yourself.”  
  
“Better than you.” Then, “Why don’t you take that mask off and face me like a man? Or are you too scared?”  
  
The figure didn’t rise to the bait. “I fear nothing, I assure you.” A pause. “You feel familiar, somehow.”  
  
Familiar. Poe shuddered to think of how he could be familiar to this vile creature.   
  
“What is your name, scavenger?”  
  
Poe snorted. “If you want me to tell you anything, you might wanna rethink your technique.”  
  
There was a low rumbling in Poe’s head, like the prelude to an avalanche. Poe hissed in that moment, painfully — it was like the figure was digging around in his skull. A smack against the rack, and Poe groaned. For a moment, it seemed the interrogation room had faded away, and he was somewhere else.   
  
He was on Jakku, abandoned by his parents — Shara promising that she would come back before gently kissing his forehead. He was on Jakku again, and Plutt was ordering him to mop up a spill that one of his thugs had caused — an oil spill. He was seventeen, and starting out for the first time as a scavenger.   
  
“It is you,” the figure said, in wonder.   
  
Poe doubted he knew what the figure was talking about. The pain of the memories was too great.   
  
“Who are you?” Poe said.   
  
“You really don’t remember?” said the figure.   
  
Poe struggled against the intrusion with all he had. It seemed to be a tug of war, Poe unwilling to give up the information, the figure unwilling to give up his pursuit of the information. Finally, something snapped. Something gave, and Poe saw a series of familiar memories.   
  
Ben Solo. It was impossible, but his old childhood friend and this figure were one and the same. Kylo Ren. That was the name he went by now. All of it was impossible. And yet the inside of a mind did not lie.   
  
“How could you,” Poe gasped out, “Ben?”  
  
Kylo drew away in that moment, abruptly, almost with a snap. For a moment, he seemed cowed, panting — almost a pitiful thing.   
  
That was better than him being scary, Poe supposed.   
  
And even as he left, Poe couldn’t help but wonder how he’d done this, how Ben ended up as this horrifying monster — and what he would, inevitably, do next.


End file.
